Alterior Motives
by Shades of Red
Summary: Julia Chang has grown up to hate anyone of Mishima descent. One night when she tries to eliminate one, both of their feelings are revealed to each other without words. Short and sweet J/J.


Alterior Motives font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
  
  
**Title**: Alterior Motives  
  
  
  
  
  
**Rating**: PG-13/R  
  
  
  
  
  
**Summary**: Julia Chang has grown up to hate anyone of Mishima descent. One night when she tries to eliminate one, both of their feelings are revealed to each other without words. Short and sweet J/J.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Yay! My Tekken fics are building up! This is my FIFTH already! I've written "It's Just a High School Crush" (FINALLY finished!), "Darkness Into Light" (Jin/Julia), "I Promise" (Jin/Xiaoyu; under my other pen name that is also "Shades of Red"), and "Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge" (Jin/Nina). When I finally finished "It's Just a High School Crush," all the Jin/Julia fans were PISSED (you can guess that I decided to make IJAHSC a J/X fic). To calm them down, here's another Jin/Julia! ::throws fic, then runs away from stampeding mob of J/J fans:: Come on you J/J fans, I already wrote "Darkness Into Light," and now I've written this one too! SO PISS OFF already! You guys are starting to scare me! Erm... enjoy! _(P.S. It'll look better if you click that "minus" thing on the font bar on FanFiction.Net. It's on the right-hand side, sort of under the ad.)_  
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Hel-_lo!_ Who ever said I own Tekken? If I did, I'd be RICH AND HAPPY! But I don't. ::sniff:: All characters and other stuffies belong to Namco (meanies...).  
  
  
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Is always welcome! Press the little "Go" button at the bottom of the page on the left-hand side, or you can personally e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
**Archiving**: Feel free to take it, but please e-mail me your URL (site address) so I know you took it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  
**Alterior Motives**  
  
  
  
  
  
_By Shades of Red  
  
  
  
  
  
November 21, 2002_  
  
  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia Chang's hand trembled as she poised the gun at her target. She just had to do this; there was no reason why. She had to put an end to all of this, and avenge Michelle. She promised herself she would rid the world of all the Mishimas, starting with the youngest: Jin Kazama.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, sure, he _claimed_ that he wasn't a Mishima. In fact, he even argued that he had not taken the last name "Mishima," but "Kazama" instead; his mother's maiden name.  
  
  
  
  
  
But Julia would have none of it. She had sworn to kill them all; even if they called her a murderer and sent her to jail. Jin was her first target. Now if she could only pull the trigger...  
  
  
  
  
  
She was outside a warehouse on Pier 35. The lake lapped up against the rocks, creating a soothing setting. She had quietly followed Jin here, and was a bit confused when she saw him sit on a crate with his head in his hands. He began to repeat silently something indecipherable, when she finally figured out it was something in Japanese. With every phrase, his voice grew with emotion, his shadowy figure rocking back and forth absentmindedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She couldn't kill him. Not like this. She could tell he was in pain, and her heart somehow went out to him. How could she have been so cruel as to try and kill this innocent young man?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashamed, she lowered the gun, contemplating what to do next. _Don't be such a wimp, Julia! Just shoot him! He means nothing to you!..._ Or did he? Did he somehow mean something to her, even though they had only talked once at the Tournament? Was it because of her so-called "feelings" for him that she couldn't even bring herself to shoot him for Michelle?  
  
  
  
  
  
_No... this isn't who I am. I'm not a murderer. I... I don't want someone's blood on my hands... to be responsible for another human life... no._ Her hand let go of the gun, making a thumping sound onto the wooden pier.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin sat up quickly, getting into a fighting stance. He immediately swallowed any emotion he had felt for the past minutes; suppose Heihachi's henchmen were after him? Bravely, he called out, "Who's there? Come on out and fight me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
But the only response was flickering streetlight that was above his head, and the faint seagulls chattering.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then... suddenly... he saw a figure come out of the shadows... a woman? He couldn't tell; it was too dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia reluctantly stepped into the light in front of him. Recognition dawned on Jin's face, and his eyebrows creased.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Julia Chang?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She simply nodded, staring deep into his eyes... into his soul. His defiant black hair naturally spiked up in the back, and his long sharp bangs covered his gentle face. How could she have tried to kill this handsome man?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin looked intensely at her; her beautiful long brown hair was in a ponytail, and some free wisps blew softly in the lake breeze, catching his eye. Breathing deeply, he questioned her with his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Julia got the feeling that he was wondering what she was doing here. Gathering up her courage, she said softly, "You're not a Mishima."  
  
  
  
  
  
Still confused, Jin's eyes flickered. "No, I'm not," he agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile crept on her face. "I knew it all along."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin seemed amused by the conversation. Suddenly, lust and passion raged in his heart, and for the moment, he wanted to kiss the beautiful woman in front of him, for no reason at all. It was... instinct. It just felt... _right._  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing the different emotions playing on his face, Julia frowned to herself. Why did this all feel so familiar to her? Like being here with him right now was... fate? It just felt... _right._  
  
  
  
  
  
Swept up by his emotions, Jin lowered his head and kissed her roughly, surprised by his own actions. Surprising him even more was her responding fully as he backed her up against the warehouse's wooden wall. Her hand stroked his silky hair, while the other was delicately placed on his chest. Both of his hands were planted on her waist, unconsciously moving their waists together. His left leg was sandwiched between her two, as she shifted her weight on his leg. Their hands began to skim over each other's bodies, as their tongues became involved in their first kiss. They pressed their bodies close together, the heat building between them, and the sensations building between their legs. They began to slow down, Jin turning his attention to the left side of her neck. Julia's hands fled up to his back, clutching at his shoulder blades. It all felt so good.  
  
  
  
  
  
She managed to rasp out, "Jin..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing his name, he ceased his actions as she moaned in disappointment. His dark eyes met hers with question.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flustered, Julia said, "I... I have to go. Excuse me."  
  
  
  
  
  
She fled away from the warehouse and from Jin's arms as quickly as she could, not stopping for anything. She couldn't believe what she had just did. She had planned to kill him tonight, but ended up making out with him instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin watched her lone figure disappear in the distance. The cool lake breeze blew against his hooded sweater. He smiled to himself, and briefly touched his lips before whispering silently, "Wakarimasu ka ima? Watashi na otetsudai... Shimpai janai. Zettai omoidatta."   
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: Oooh... kinda creepy and kinda cute! For all you clueless people out there (which is most of you ^_^), Jin's last line was, "Do you understand now? I'm trapped in here... Don't worry about it. I remember everything," or something close to that nature. I know, it doesn't make sense, but sounded pretty darn cool... or not. It was kinda confusing if you don't know what it means. But then it's _still_ confusing, even if you _do_ know what it means... Oh well. Review if you want to, and check out my other fics. Tootles!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
